The present invention relates to a new and improved method and apparatus for use in casting a metal article and more specifically to a method and apparatus which may be used in casting of a thin metal article.
When a thin metal article is to be cast, a thin mold cavity is formed to shape molten metal to the desired configuration of the article. When molten metal is poured into the mold cavity, opposite side walls of the mold tend to bulge or creep under the influence of the force applied against the inner side surfaces of the mold by the molten metal. Various attempts to solve this problem have been made but with only marginal improvement. The attempts to solve the problem have included extra ceramic dips for a shell forming the mold, ceramic reinforcement rods on the mold, wrapping the mold with ceramic fiber, and running what has been referred to as a hot process only near the growth interface in the mold.